warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawnpelt/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} |age= Approx. 60 moons (5 years) at death |death=Killed by Darktail |kit = Dawnkit |apprentice=Dawnpaw |warrior=Dawnpelt |queen=Dawnpelt |rogue=Dawnpelt |ghost=Dawnpelt |starclan resident=Dawnpelt |father=Rowanclaw |mother=Tawnypelt |brothers=Flametail, Tigerstar |mate=Crowfrost |sons=Juniperclaw, Strikestone |daughter=Sleekwhisker |mentor=Ivytail |temporary mentor=Spiderleg |apps=Beenose, Violetshine |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Hollyleaf's Story, Omen of the Stars, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks=''Darkest Night, ''River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Dawnpelt is a cream-furred she-cat. Dawnpelt was ShadowClan warrior under the leaderships of Blackstar and Rowanstar in the lake territories. She was born as Dawnkit to Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw alongside her brothers, Tigerstar and Flametail. As an apprentice, Dawnpaw temporarily joined ThunderClan when ShadowClan was influenced by Sol to abandon StarClan, but returned following his exile. After becoming a warrior named Dawnpelt, Flametail died suddenly, and Dawnpelt went mad with grief, accusing Jayfeather of his murder. Moons later, she became mates with Crowfrost and bore three kits: Juniperclaw, Strikestone, and Sleekwhisker. She mentored two apprentices, Beenose and Violetshine, and when the Kin took over ShadowClan, she chose to join them with her kits, but was killed by Darktail after attempting to escape. History ''Power of Three :Dawnkit is born to Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw along with Flamekit and Tigerkit. Her mother temporarily leaves the Clans to journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water, and Snowbird takes care of Dawnkit and her littermates in her absence. She is apprenticed to Ivytail, but when Sol convinces ShadowClan to lose their faith in StarClan, Tawnypelt takes her children to ThunderClan where Dawnpaw is temporarily apprenticed to Spiderleg. Dawnpaw, along with her littermates, and Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jaypaw, fakes a sign for ShadowClan to regain their faith in StarClan, and is astonished when two spirits, Raggedstar and Runningnose actually appear. With ShadowClan's faith restored, Dawnpaw and her family return to ShadowClan. ''Omen of the Stars :She is now a warrior with the name of Dawnpelt. When it is decided that two cats from each Clan will journey upstream to investigate the cause of the drought, Dawnpelt volunteers to go, though her brother, Tigerheart, is chosen instead. She further argues with Tigerheart about which of them would make a better deputy. When Flametail drowns beneath the frozen lake, Dawnpelt is outraged, insisting that her brother had been murdered by Jayfeather. She becomes increasingly aggressive, and at a Gathering, asserts to all the Clans that Jayfeather murdered Flametail. Tigerheart supports her, and Jayfeather is barred from his medicine cat duties until he proves his innocence, confronting Flametail in StarClan. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Dawnpelt is attacked by Redwillow, a ShadowClan warrior who betrayed the Clans by swearing allegiance to the Dark Forest. A Vision of Shadows :She has become mates with Crowfrost. After their kits, Juniperpaw, Strikepaw and Sleekpaw, become apprentices, she receives her first apprentice, Beepaw. However, when ShadowClan's apprentices spark a rebellion, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw leave to join Darktail's group, though Strikepaw chooses to remain in ShadowClan. Crowfrost succumbs to yellowcough, devastating Dawnpelt, and her apprentice, Beepaw, leaves to join the rogues as well. When Violetkit returns from Darktail's camp, Dawnpelt is appointed as her mentor, and the two form a close bond. Eventually, Darktail's group arrives in the ShadowClan camp with intention of taking over ShadowClan. Dawnpelt reluctantly joins the Kin so that she can remain with her kits. :Dawnpelt grows to regret her decision after witnessing Darktail's true nature, and organizes cats to escape. She is successful in getting Juniperclaw and Strikestone to ThunderClan, but reveals to Violetpaw that Sleekwhisker enjoys being part of the Kin too much to even try and convince her otherwise. When Dawnpelt attempts to escape, she is caught by Darktail, who offers to escort her to the border personally. However, she is never seen again, much to the distress of her family, leading many to believe that Darktail drowned her, like he had done with many other cats. This is revealed to have been the case, and her ghost is eventually summoned from the lake by Tree. She sends a message to Puddleshine to not dispel the shadows, and moves on to StarClan. Super Editions : In 'Tigerheart's Shadow, Dawnpelt appears in StarClan at Tigerheart's leader ceremony, giving her brother a life for hope. He is saddened to know that she is dead, but promises to lead ShadowClan well. Trivia Author statements *Vicky thinks that Dawnpelt and Jayfeather did make amends after it was revealed that he didn't kill Flametail, although Jayfeather is so grumpy that Dawnpelt might not notice a difference.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Interesting facts *Dawnpelt has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt and kittypet ancestry through Hal. Mistakes *She was originally described as gray. Character pixels Official art Quotes |See more'''}} External links * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages